


Answers You Already Know

by disarm_d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d
Summary: That interview where Harry asked Niall who was the last person he'd slept with.





	Answers You Already Know

**Author's Note:**

> Well with hours to spare, I realized that I should make sure all the fics I had posted on tumblr were also up here, just in case. This was originally posted on tumblr four years ago.

“So who was the last person I had sex with?” Niall asks. They’re in Niall’s hotel room because Harry’s already dumped most of his suitcase out on the floor of his and Niall finds the mess distracting.

“That was pretty good, right?” Harry says.

“You’re such an arsehole,” Niall says.

“Yeah.”

“You knew exactly what you were doing.”

“Yeah.”

“You want to bend over the end of the bed and make it up to me?” Niall asks.

“Yeah,” Harry says a third time. He grins, cheeky as always, except already he’s starting to flush.

Niall doesn’t know how to think of what they do as anything but a game. He and Harry do weird shite, and it doesn’t feel that weird in the moment except sometimes Louis says, “So how about all that weird shit you do with Harry?”

Niall doesn’t know what to say. He knows there are words for what they do, of course there are. He’s seen the porn. But bending Harry over and sparking his arse until Harry’s crying and laughing so hard that Niall can’t tell the difference between the two feels nothing like the dark, serious stuff that other people do. Harry would never call him master and Niall would never want him to.

But also: when Niall tells Harry he can’t get off for the next three days, Harry’s going to listen.

The longest they ever went was eight days. Niall thinks Harry would have gone longer, but he started to feel bad. Or - it started to feel too serious, and Niall didn’t know how to drag it out and still make it feel like a game, which scared him in a way that was both good and bad and either way was altogether too much.

“You going to take your pants off, then?” Niall asks. Harry stripped out of his jeans and shirt almost immediately, but he’s still wearing his tight black briefs.

“You didn’t tell me to,” Harry says.

“When have I ever wanted to smack your fucking Calvin Klein’s around,” Niall says, walking over and yanking Harry’s pants down himself.

Harry reaches his arms forward on the bed, arching his back as he finds a better stance and then bracing himself on his elbows. He’s bent over at almost a perfect 45 degree angle.

They’ve done it before where Niall chastised Harry for all the stupid shit he said, but just silly, like, you’re a naughty, naughty boy. Niall even put on a bit of an accent. He didn’t know how to say shite like that and make it sound serious. It was embarrassing to pretend like he had any real authority.

But he really liked the way Harry’s arse jiggled when he spanked it.

Harry’s arse wasn’t round like a girl’s. Niall has fucked around with a few blokes before, but he’s never done this kind of crap, not with boys or girls. He likes it, though. If he was with someone else who liked it as much as Harry seemed to, he’d do it again.

Harry’s quiet when Niall starts smacking him. He thinks he’s quiet the whole way through, but it’s not long before his breathing changes. He inhales sharply when Niall spanks the crease where his thighs meet his bum. He gives this great shuddery exhale when Niall hits right in the meat of his arse over and over, seven, eight, nine, nine times in a row, because it’s the repetition that gets to Harry more than anything. Niall can hit him almost as hard as possible in the fleshy part of his arse, and he’ll groan, but he shakes it off pretty quick. If Niall wants to make him sweat, he has to slap him over and over again, no breaks, just the mounting pain.

Harry cries out, and Niall hits him again and then leaves his hand on Harry’s arse, rubbing at the redness.

“You’re going to bruise, mate,” Niall says. Harry hasn’t yet, but there’s that purple edge to the redness that would be easy to push into a proper bruise if Niall kept at him long enough.

“That’s okay,” Harry says. “Keep going.”

So Niall does. Harry’s arse goes red, really red, and he starts tensing, squirming away from it. When they first starting, that’s when Niall would stop, but now he knows it means to keep going. The pain builds for Harry and eventually it breaks, and that’s when he likes it best, riding the endorphins, the rush of pushing past it.

“I thought you came,” NIall said, the first time Harry shuddered, giggled to himself and then went loose on the bed.

“Felt like it, a little,” Harry mumbled. He was like limp spaghetti after that, and he wanted to cuddle all night long.

Niall hits Harry again, hard, the crack sounding loudly, and then pauses to rub his palms together. His hand burns massively. Harry shifts his weight from one foot to another and waits for Niall to start again.

“What if I got you off right now?” Niall says. He runs his palm up Harry’s back, feeling how slick it is with sweat.

Harry lifts his head, shaking his curls to move them off his face. “If you wanted me to come, I’d come.”

Niall hums under his breath.

“Are you going to?” Harry asks.

“No,” Niall says. “You don’t really want me to.”

“Oh, I do,” Harry says. His arse flexes, so Niall reaches around, gropes for Harry’s cock. The head smears wetly across Niall’s wrist before Niall is able to get a grip on it.

Harry hisses loudly between his teeth.

“Guess you do, then,” Niall says. He gives Harry one long wank. Even though Harry’s leaking, that first stroke is mostly dry. Niall can only imagine what the friction must feel like after Harry’s gone so long without being touched.

“Yeah,” Harry says. His head bows, forehead resting on the duvet.

“But you’re not going to,” Niall says. He circles his thumb around the leaking head of Harry’s cock, rough and mean about it until Harry cries out with oversensitivity.

“No-o,” Harry says, voice cracking.

“Not tonight,” Niall says. Sometimes he gets Harry to suck him off afterwards, but tonight Niall thinks he’s just going to stand there and wank off all over Harry’s arse. Maybe give him a little finger up the bum afterward, just to keep it interesting. Harry hasn’t really started crying yet.

“Not tonight,” Harry repeats breathlessly. Niall continues working his cock slowly.

“Not until I say.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees. He seems to make a valiant effort to control his breathing, but he only manages three deep breaths before he cries out again. “Niall,” he chokes out. “You have to — ‘m really close.”

“I know. You’re shaking,” Niall says. He twists his hand firmly around Harry’s cock.

“Oh, fuck, oh, please,” Harry says. 

His next inhale sounds wet. When Niall flicks his thumb, Harry sobs quietly.

“Please,” Harry says again.

“Please what?” Niall asks. He rubs back and forth across the slit of Harry’s cockhead. He hasn’t stopped leaking and Niall’s hand is sticky with it.

“Please — stop,” Harry heaves out. “I’m going to — I’m going to — ahh,” he cries when Niall finally pulls his hand away. He collapses onto the mattress, knees buckling. He rocks his hips helplessly into the blankets a few times before shuddering and forcing himself into stillness.

Niall gives Harry a moment to pull himself together then slaps at his flank.

“Come on then,” Niall says. “Up you go. Let’s see that pretty arse.”

Harry whimpers and then rallies, lifting up with his arms, straightening his legs again, arching his back until his arse is up in the air. Niall reaches up to squeeze Harry’s shoulder, runs his hand down Harry’s spine, scritches his nails over Harry’s arse.

“You were the last person I had sex with,” Niall says and then he starts spanking Harry again.


End file.
